kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiki the Witch
SuperWhyMovie's TV-Spoof of 1984 to Present TV Shows & Specials "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends/Thomas & Friends" Cast *Thomas - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Edward - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Henry - Brock (Pokémon) *Gordon - Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) *James - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Percy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Toby - Human Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Duck - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Donald & Douglas - Anna & Elsa (Frozen (2013)) *Oliver - Mushu (Mulan) *Diesel - Jafar (Aladdin) *Bill & Ben - Jean Claude & Philippe Peas (VeggieTales) *BoCo - Francis (Oliver & Company) *Daisy - Georgette (Oliver & Company) *Mavis - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Stepney - Lopaka (Flipper & Lopaka) *Emily - Princess Teegra (Fire & Ice (1983)) *Bertie - Spike the Dog (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Salty - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Harvey - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *'Arry & Bert - Roscoe & Desoto (Oliver & Company) *Fergus - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Skarloey - Chihiro (Spirited Away) *Rheneas - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Sir Handel - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Peter Sam - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Rusty - Templeton (Charlotte's Web (1973)) *Duncan - Tito (Oliver & Company) *Duke - Pa Grape (VeggieTales) *Freddie - Cardigan (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *Mighty Mac - Iago (Aladdin) & Zazu (The Lion King) *Arthur - Matt (Cyberchase) *Lady - Hova (The Ant Bully) *Diesel 10 - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *Splatter & Dodge - Jasper & Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Sir Topham Hatt - Bok Choy (Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Lady Hatt - Vicky (Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures) *Dowager Hatt - ??? *Gremlin - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *The Barber - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Terence - Bob (VeggieTales) *Trevor - Hercules *Toad - Cri-Kee (Mulan) *Derek - Larry (VeggieTales) *Bulgy - Pete (Disney) *Elizabeth - Kreela (The Ant Bully) *George - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Murdoch - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Spencer - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Caroline - Sophie (The BFG (1989)) *Cranky - Aladdin/Prince Ali (Aladdin) *Scruffy - Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Mr. Percival - The Sultan (Aladdin) *Harold - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Rosie - Human Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Troublesome Trucks - The Hyenas (The Lion King) *Smudger - Meowth (Pokémon) *Bulstrode - Rothbart (The Swan Princess) *Stanley - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *The Spiteful Breakvan - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Jack - Winnie the Pooh *Alfie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Oliver (The Pack) - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Max & Monty - Flotsam & Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Kelly - Professor Oak (Pokémon) *Byron - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Ned - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Isobella - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Nelson - Mr. Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Patrick - Diego (Ice Age) *Buster - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Miss Jenny - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning) *The Foreman - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *The Horrid Lorries - ??? *Diesel 261 - Scar (The Lion King) *Dennis - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Molly - Human Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Old Slow Coach - Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales) *Bash, Dash & Ferdinand - Marie, Berlioz, & Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Annie & Clarabel - Twilight Sparkle & Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Rocky - Einstein (Oliver & Company) *Hector - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Neville - Peter Pan *Hiro - Tarzan *Victor - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Kevin - Master Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) *Henrietta - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Luke - Mowgli (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Millie - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *and More Movie/TV Show Clips *Kiki's Delivery Service *DuckTales *Pokémon *VeggieTales *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Rescuers Down Under *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *The Ant Bully *Frozen (2013) *Mulan *Aladdin *Oliver & Company *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Flipper & Lopaka *Fire & Ice (1983) *Mickey Mouse *The Black Cauldron *The Emperor's New Groove *Spirited Away *The Lion King *Winnie the Pooh *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *Cyberchase *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *101 Dalmatians (1961) *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures *Pinocchio *Anastasia *The Fox and the Hound *Beauty and the Beast *The BFG (1989) *The Little Mermaid *The Swan Princess *The Princess and the Goblin *The Princess and the Frog *Kung Fu Panda *Madagascar *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Ice Age *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *The Aristocats *Peter Pan *Tarzan *A Bug's Life *The Jungle Book 1 & 2 Episodes Season 1 (1984) *Kiki Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Scrooge McDuck Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Brock! (Ringo Starr-US) *Brock to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Kiki (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble for Kiki (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki Saves the Day (Season 1) Starr-US *Big Macintosh Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Hyenas (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for Big Macintosh (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Bob the Tomato (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki and Spike's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US) *Humans, Animals, Vegetables and Turntables (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble in the Castle (Ringo Starr-US) *Cody Runs Away (Ringo Starr-US) *Brock's Special Fruit (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Whistles & Sneezes (George Carlin) *Flash Sentry the Golden Yellow Human (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Big Macintosh in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Mr. Nezzer Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Kiki's Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) Movies *Kiki and the Magic City (July 26, 2000) *Calling All Characters! (September 6, 2005) *Kiki and the Great Discovery (September 9, 2008) *Hero of the Village (September 8, 2009) *Misty Island Rescue (September 7, 2010) *Day of the Villains (September 6, 2011) *Blue Egypt Mystery (September 18, 2012) *King of the Characters (September 17, 2013) *Tale of the Brave (September 16, 2014) *The Adventure Begins (March 3, 2015) *Character's Legend of the Lost Treasure (September 8, 2015) *The Great Race (September 13, 2016) *Journey Beyond Building (Fall 2017) US Video Releases *Kiki Gets Tricked and Other Stories (1990) *Big Macintosh Learns a Lesson and Other Stories (1990) *A Big Day for Kiki (1998) *The Early Years (2004) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Tv-Spoof Category:Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Thomas Spoof Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Spoof